


CAT LOVER

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cats, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Magic, The legend of the red thread, Yuri On Ice Español, alternative universe, catlover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un fanático de los gatos.Seung Gil ama con su alma a los perros.Yuri ama la primavera.Seung la odia.No tienen nada en común.Entonces, ¿alguien puede explicarle a Yuri porqué cada que ve a Seung su corazón palpita como loco y suele sonrojarse?Quizá la respuesta que busca pueda obtenerla gracias al equinoccio de primavera.
Relationships: Lee Seung Gil/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 2





	1. La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino

_Un anciano que vive en la luna sale cada noche a conocer a los recién nacidos y ata un hilo rojo a su dedo. Un hilo que decidirá su futuro, un hilo que guiará estas almas para que nunca se pierdan._

—El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse. Un hilo al cual no podemos imponerle nuestros caprichos o...

—¡Yuri Plisetsky!

La profesora Baranovskaya se detuvo frente al pupitre del chico rubio, este no atendió al llamado, mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Seung Gil permaneció parado con el libro en las manos, observó a Yuri y negó mostrando su desaprobación.

—Profesora, ¿continuó con la lec...?

La mujer levantó la mano en señal de silencio, Seung Gil asintió y tomó asiento.

—Yuri, es tu última oportunidad.

Yuri apartó la vista de la ventana y observó a su profesora con toda la seriedad posible, levantó lentamente la mano y señaló hacia fuera.

—Un hermoso gato —musitó, poco a poco un peculiar brillo fue invadiendo su mirada—. Un hermoso gato está just...

Yuri interrumpió sus palabras al notar que el pretencioso amante de los perros, Seung Gil, le miraba. De inmediato sintió su rostro enrojecer, frunció el ceño y se centró en el gato de nueva cuenta. En consecuencia, la profesora terminó por darle una tarea extra como castigo.

No era novedad que Yuri terminara con una decena de tareas extras, sino era por no poner atención en clase era por no llevar el uniforme completo. Cuando tenían que llevar el uniforme de gala, Yuri sustituía el saco por su sudadera de _animal print_ , en deportes descartaba la playera blanca por una negra con una imagen de tigre en el centro. Incluso su mochila estaba llena de _pins_ y llaveros de gatos.

Era un desastre a comparación de Seung Gil, el estudiante prodigio, los profesores estaban seguros que obtendría el puntaje máximo en el examen para ingreso a la universidad. Seung Gil tenía un gusto excesivo hacia los perros pero lograba disimularlo mejor que Yuri.

—No te costaba nada poner atención, sólo era una lectura breve —le regañó Otabek.

Yuri en lugar de responder a su comentario decidió detenerse y contemplar el hermoso paisaje primaveral.

—¡Amo la primavera! ¿Sabes por qué? Estamos más cerca del verano y el verano es sinónimo de vacaciones —declaró mostrando gran emoción.

—Odio la primavera.

Yuri reconoció la monótona voz, se giró de inmediato y observó con repelús a Seung Gil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto. Otabek se limitó a observar.

—La profesora me pidió que te diera esto. —Seung Gil sacó de su mochila el libro que leían durante clase—. Mañana te hará examen de la lectura.

—No es necesario. —Yuri rechazó el libro y comenzó a caminar jalando consigo a Otabek—. Conozco la leyenda, mamá me la solía contar de pequeño.

Seung Gil suspiró con cansancio, Yuri Plisetsky era todo un caso. Guardó de nueva cuenta el libro y cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para ir a casa la voz de Yuri y de Otabek llamaron su atención.

—¡El gato! —gritó el rubio a la par que dejaba su mochila de lado y corría para rescatar a un minino que estaba a mitad de la calle.

—¡Yuri! ¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó Otabek al ver que un automóvil se aproximaba a una increíble velocidad.

Lo siguiente que captó la mente de Seung Gil fue el rechinido de unas llantas, un gato caminando por la banqueta y Yuri observándole con terror, después todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Yuri se sentía solo a mitad de ese albo pasillo con olor a alcohol y paracetamol, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y tuvo que recostarse en los asientos de espera para evitar desmayarse.

Otabek apareció frente a él provocando que se levantara de repente.

—No te preocupes, él está bien —aseguró mientras tomaba tanto su mochila como la de Yuri—. Sólo se fracturó el brazo pero se quedará en el hospital ya que su madre quiere que le hagan más estudios.

Yuri asintió y bajó la mirada, no podía creer que el estudiante modelo arriesgara la vida para salvarlo a él, que a su vez había corrido en rescate de un gato. Si el auto no se hubiera detenido a tiempo las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales.

Otabek acompañó a Yuri a su casa, el rubio le agradeció el gesto antes de entrar. Después se encerró en su cuarto, no tenía animo de nada, tiró la mochila en el suelo y se sentó enfrente de una ventana, esta le daba una hermosa vista al atardecer.

— _Almas gemelas se llaman...corazones entrelazados por una o varias eternidades..._ —recitó con pereza recordando la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, observó su meñique y refunfuñó.

Para él, el hilo rojo, no era más que un cuento de hadas, una simple fantasía para las personas solitarias que necesitaban un poco de esperanza.

Observó con melancolía el atardecer, estaba confundido con lo que sentía respecto al pretencioso Seung Gil, _amo y señor de los perros_.

El sol se fue ocultando poco a poco hasta que le abrió paso al manto estrellado y en ese instante el caos inició.

Un peculiar hilo rojo estaba atado en su dedo meñique, Yuri intentó quitárselo pero este no cedía ante la fuerza, tomó un par de tijeras e intentó cortarlo pero tampoco resultó.

Su única opción era... internet.

_¡Hay un hilo rojo en mi dedo meñique! ¿Cómo cortarlo? **#HiloRojo**_

Se sorprendió al ver las millones de respuestas que obtuvo en su tweet, al parecer todo el mundo estaba pasando por la misma situación.

 _ **#HiloRojo #AmorVerdadero #DóndeEstásAmor** No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a buscar a mi alma gemela =D_

Aquel _tweet_ desató una polémica enorme, algunos argumentaban que era mala idea mientras que otros decían que esa era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Yuri permaneció en silencio antes de poder decidirse, al final, se levantó y corrió a la puerta.

—Será mejor que haya alguien agradable al final de esta cosa —musitó antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la calle.

Se sintió mareado y se vió en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos la perspectiva panorámica que tenía era diferente. Como si estuviera recostado en el suelo, observó a su alrededor y siguió el hilo rojo con la mirada, este ya no se encontraba atado a su dedo meñique, ahora estaba en su...¿pata?

_«¡Soy un gato! ... Mierda, soy un gato»._

La conmoción hizo que Yuri perdiera un par de valiosas horas de búsqueda, quería explorar cada una de las sensaciones y experiencias que un gato encarnaba a cuesta de que, según los expertos de _Twitter_ , el hilo rojo dejaría de ser visible en cuanto salieran los primeros rayos de sol.

Corrió, escaló y saltó por toda la ciudad entre la inmensa ola de gente que también estaba en busca de su persona destinada. Había lugares donde todo era un verdadero caos ya que una centena de hilos rojos se encontraban enredados y todos sus dueños luchaban por desenredarlos o, en su defecto, poder seguir el rastro. En esas situaciones Yuri tenía ventaja, su diminuto cuerpo y la agilidad de un gato le permitían pasar entre los nudos con facilidad.

—¡¿Ese gato tiene un hilo rojo también?! —No faltaba algún curioso que exclamaba al ver a Yuri caminando por las calles.

Llegó un punto de la noche donde el hilo lo condujo al hospital, ahí Yuri decidió descansar, estaba replanteándose la idea de continuar con la búsqueda o regresar a casa cuando algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Su hilo se movió, la persona al final de este había tirado de él, eso le dio cierta esperanza.

_«Me espera»._

Significaba que su destinado también lo buscaba, con determinación siguió caminando hasta llegar a un almacén abandonado, ahí una gran telaraña de hilos rojos se había formado, eran pocas las personas que permanecían en el sitio intentando seguir el rastro del suyo.

Yuri observó aterrorizado todo el embrollo, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, apenas tendría tiempo de encontrar su hilo rojo. Pidió disculpas internamente, se rendía, le fallaba a su alma gemela.

Regresó a casa con la esperanza de convertirse de nueva cuenta en humano, cuando esto no sucedió se recostó en su cama y se obligó a dormir.

* * *

Por la mañana Yuri ya era de nueva cuenta humano y lo primero que hizo fue verificar que los sucesos de la noche anterior si habían pasado. En las redes sociales varios alardeaban de haber encontrado a sus destinados mientras que otros se lamentaban por no haberlo hecho.

Como ya era costumbre, Yuri se reunió con Otabek para ir a clases juntos, Yuri le platicó de su extraña aventura pero Otabek sencillamente creyó que todo eso de ser un gato durante la paranoia provocada por una vieja leyenda japonesa era demasiado fantasioso.

—¿Y tú? ¿Encontraste a tu destinado? —preguntó el rubio lleno de intriga.

—Esas cosas no van conmigo, ni siquiera salí a buscarlo.

Otabek mintió, había salido a _verificar_ que Yuri fuera su destinado, pero sencillamente su hilo lo guiaba a otra persona. Otabek estaba decepcionado, en verdad deseaba que Yuri fuera su alma gemela. 

Yuri suspiró.

—Tienes razón, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado mi destinado al verme como gato... ¿Y si mi destinado es alguien que odio? ¿O un viejo? ¡No! Me alegro de no haberlo encontrado.

—Alguien que odias... ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Seung Gil resultara tu destinado?

Yuri quedó perplejo ante tal pregunta, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

—Así que Yuri Plisetsky me odia. —La voz de Seung Gil resonó a sus espaldas.

Seung lucía como siempre, el uniforme impecable y la monótona mochila, la diferencia era que ahora tenía yeso rodeando su brazo derecho y una rodillera en la pierna izquierda.

—¡No te odio! —aclaró de inmediato Yuri, el semblante de Seung Gil se suavizó un poco—. Es sólo...que yo...

Otabek mostró por un segundo una sonrisa triste y después caminó en dirección a la escuela no sin antes ayudar a su amigo.

_«¿Qué más da?»_

—Seung, Yuri no te odia. Pero te ha agarrado un poco de manía desde la vez que hiciste aquel comentario en contra de los gatos en la secundaria, pero estoy seguro que fuera de eso le agradas.

—¡Otabek!—exclamó el rubio molesto.

—Discúlpame.

Yuri observó a Seung Gil desconcertado.

—Los gatos no son mis animales favoritos pero nunca fue mi intención insultarlos, expresé mal mi punto de vista. «Los gatos son arrogantes» fue un comentario que dije sin pensar, creo que ellos son como soberanos, tienen autonomía y se guían bajo sus propias ideas sin importarles cualquier cosa. —Yuri notó que la alba piel de Seung también adquirió un tono rojizo, este al percatarse de que Yuri se había dado cuenta decidió desviar la mirada—. Encajas a la perfección en esa descripción, fuerte e independiente, como un gato.

Yuri sintió un nudo en su corazón.

—Ayer...—bajó la mirada y cerró ambos puños—. ¿Ayer buscaste a tu destinado?

Seung negó.

—Estaba en el hospital. Pero...—El azabache musitó algo por lo bajo pero Yuri no fue capaz de escucharlo.

—¿Pero?

Seung parecía avergonzado, aun así tuvo el valor de contarle a Yuri su peculiar experiencia.

—Tenía curiosidad y tiré de mi hilo con la esperanza de ver cual de todos los hilos que envolvían a la ciudad era el mio.

Yuri alzó la mirada.

—Al hacerlo descubrí que había un gato afuera de mi ventana...—Seung Gil sonrió y alzó su dedo meñique—...tenía un hilo rojo y este también se movió.

_**¿Destino o casualidad?** _


	2. Las leyendas no tienen explicación

Todas las noches, la luna brilla en los cielos del mundo, a veces más grande, otras teñida de sangre y algunas oculta por las nubes en un halo de misterio.

Es un hecho que ni la ciencia ni la religión podrán desmentir las leyendas y creencias que rondan en torno a ella, sobre todo el curioso incidente del pasado equinoccio primaveral en donde por una noche fue visible el hilo rojo del destino, la sociedad entera estalló ante ese acontecimiento.

Durante un mes, los medios de comunicación tenían como nota principal reportajes sobre esto, lo llamaron «La noche del amor y la decepción». Por un lado estaba el grupo de personas que encontraron a su alma gemela y donde actualmente está floreciendo el amor. Por otro, la mayoría de la sociedad, personas que: o no hallaron a su alma gemela o se llevaron una enorme decepción al ver de quién se trataba.

También había excepciones, como las personas que no salieron a buscar a su destinado o personas que...bueno, se convirtieron en animales como Yuri.

Claro, Yuri quería creer que no fue el único en sufrir dicha metamorfosis, tenía la esperanza de toparse con otra persona —en internet, obviamente— que compartiera una experiencia similar a la suya. Quién sabe, tal vez alguna persona de China se convirtió en un perro o alguien de Australia en un canguro.

Siempre existía una diminuta posibilidad, es decir, si había personas de continentes distintos con el mismo rostro era bastante esperado que alguien también hubiera sufrido de licantropía durante la noche del equinoccio, ¿no?

Tampoco es que Yuri quisiera una explicación, simplemente quería una solución a su nuevo problema. La metamorfosis tenía sus secuelas, al parecer. Por ejemplo, después de esa noche Yuri fue más hábil en clase de gimnasia.

No es que fuera un perdedor como el gordito del salón y no pudiera escalar la soga o hacer un salto de león.

Pero admitía que era más flexible que antes y contaba con mucha más rapidez a la hora de moverse. Un día incluso esquivó una malteada de fresa que alguien tiró por accidente e iba directamente a él.

Esas eran las secuelas buenas pero también habían secuelas indeseables como que, a veces, cuando hablaba en voz alta, se le escapaban varios maullidos.

No iba olvidar nunca la clase de la profesora Baravnoskaya, la mujer le obligaba a leer en voz alta y ya eran tres veces que a mitad del texto comenzaba a maullar sin razón aparente, la cruel profesora creía que lo hacía como broma y terminó por enviarlo a la oficina del director.

Si antes su fama por ser un aficionado de los gatos era alta, después de ese incidente comenzaron a llamarle «Chico gato» —un apodo no muy creativo pero qué podía esperarse del cerebro de Viktor Nikiforov, quien lo bautizó así—, era realmente exasperante. Sabía que si no lograba encontrar una solución pronto, tarde o temprano esos incidentes sucederían en otras clases y...¡y su vida escolar terminaría!

En fin, ese sólo era el mayor de sus problemas, el secundario era Seung Gil, simplemente él. Su sola existencia y presencia en la aula ya era un problema no debatible, ¿por qué?

Oh, por un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

¡Era su destinado!

O eso parecía, después de todo, ¿cuántos gatos se pararon frente a la ventana de la habitación de Seung Gil con un hilo rojo en su pata?

A menos que apareciera otro gato en escena y Seung Gil le reconociera como el que vio esa noche, Yuri era su destinado. Por supuesto, eso sólo lo sabía él, sería muy estúpido de su parte decirle: «Hey, amigo. Yo era ese gato».

Si eso sucediera, seguramente, Seung Gil llamaría al instante un psiquiatra para Yuri porque obviamente es muy normal convertirse en —o creer que se es— un gato.

Evitar e ignorar a Seung Gil podía parecer pan comido a diferencia de contener los maullidos pero la tarea aumentaba su grado de dificultad cada que ese lado felino que vivía en él le pedía a gritos que fuera a acurrucarse en las piernas de Seung Gil o que el mismo instinto hiciera que gruñera cada que percibía el olor a perro en la ropa del pobre chico.

Definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo con eso.

Por ello decidió armar equipo con Otabek para investigar en la biblioteca escolar más cosas relacionadas al equinoccio, la luna y demás artículos que tuvieran que ver con el tema, como la licantropía.

Claro que investigaron en internet pero, o los artículos eran muy escasos en información o eran una completa mentira. Las fuentes más confiables estaban en los libros, entre más antiguos mejor, o eso pensaba Yuri.

Así que el Viernes por la tarde, él y Otabek, se infiltraron en la biblioteca, como esta cierra sus puertas a la misma hora que concluyen las clases tuvieron que «sobornar» a la pasante que se encargaba de administrarla —prácticamente se ofrecieron a cubrirla cuando ella quisiera— y así tuvieron la biblioteca para ellos solos ya que Yuri no quería arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera su secreto.

Los primeros quince minutos de investigación fueron bien hasta que la pasante se dejó influenciar por otro estudiante y Seung Gil terminó entre los estantes de libros con ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó exasperado Yuri, odiaba cuando Seung Gil tenía impregnado el olor de su mascota.

«Estúpido perro» pensaba con envidia ya que el can si se podía recostar en el regazo del chico.

—Estudio para el examen del Lunes—respondió con sencillez—. ¿Y ustedes?

Yuri intentó ocultar el libro que tenía en manos y desvío la mirada.

—Igual —respondió ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Seung Gil.

—Ajá, ¿y desde cuándo el examen tratara de «El secreto de la noche» de Jezz Burning? —añadió arqueando una ceja.

Yuri estaba a punto de replicar cuando Otabek interfirió.

—En realidad buscamos información sobre mitos y leyendas en torno a la Luna y el equinoccio de primavera.

—¡Beka!—exclamó molesto Yuri.

—Supongo que por el incidente del hilo rojo...No encontraran esa información en novelas de fantasía —comentó Seung Gil dirigiéndose a un estante y repasó con la mirada los libros—. Prueben con este —finalizó a la par que le entregaba un libro de pasta dura color azul marino a Yuri.

Este lo tomó desviando la mirada —el olor a perro era insoportable para él— y asintió.

Pasaron otros diez minutos en silencio hasta que una alegre voz resonó en la entrada de la biblioteca, se trataba de Phichit Chulanont, el delegado de la clase contigua, y Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Lo ves, Yuuri? No somos los únicos en colarnos a la biblioteca —comentó Phichit sonriendo.

Yuri frunció el ceño y observó al par.

—Nosotros tenemos permiso, ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

Phichit ignoró el comentario y se desparramó en uno de los asientos delante de Seung, Yuuri lucía nervioso, sin duda le preocupaba ser regañado pero aún así siguió a Phichit.

Yuri rechistó y se giró en dirección a Otabek quién no dejaba de mirar a Yuuri, de nueva cuenta frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?—preguntó atrayendo la atención de Otabek quien negó y regresó la mirada al libro que leía.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar información sobre el hilo rojo?—Phichit tocó el hombro de Seung, este alzó la mirada de la guía de Álgebra que segundos antes leía y lo observó con aburrimiento.

—¿Acaso todos ustedes trabajan en un proyecto similar o qué? —preguntó Seung Gil lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes le escucharan.

De inmediato Yuuri enrojeció por completo y tomó del brazo a Phichit.

—No investigamos nada —musitó—. Vámonos, Phichit —suplicó.

Pero Phichit le ignoró, en su lugar se giró hacia la mesa de Yuri y Otabek.

—¡Genial! Entre más seamos más pronto encontraremos respuestas —exclamó lleno de alegría.

Yuri alzó la mirada de golpe, dispuesto a replicar que ellos buscaran por su cuenta pero Phichit olía a roedor —seguramente hámster— y su instinto gatuno le pidió a gritos que se abalanzara sobre él para jugar con su cabello.

—Bien —masculló para sorpresa de todos.

Phichit saltó de alegría arrastrando consigo a Yuuri, tomó asiento al costado del rubio mientras que su amigo se sentó con timidez a lado de Otabek.

Phichit observaba la página del libro con mucha concentración mientras que Yuri sintió sus ojos abrirse con deseo al tener de frente el turmalina cabello del moreno, sin duda se veía muy suave y el olor a hámster era un _plus_. Cuando menos se lo esperó, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Phichit con ambas manos, como cuando un gato juega con una bola de estambre o algún juguete. El moreno dejó escapar al instante una sonora carcajada mientras que el resto observaba la escena con confusión.

—¿Lo va a matar?—preguntó Yuuri atemorizado. Yuri Plisetsky solía molestarle y al verlo actuar así con Phichit era normal que se preocupara.

—No —respondió Otabek—. Bueno, al menos no ahora. Cuando comience a gruñir puedes preocuparte —añadió cuando escuchó el ronroneo de Yuri.

Seung Gil cerró de golpe el libro que leía y se levantó de su asiento, dicho golpe llamó la atención de Yuri quien dejó de jugar con Phichit al instante, Seung hizo un gesto de desaprobación y desapareció entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Yuri carraspeó segundos después al percatarse del espectáculo que había dado y se sumergió de nuevo en las letras del libro que leía. Todos parecieron comprender y no preguntaron o comentaron algo al respecto y continuaron leyendo.

Por un largo lapso de tiempo gobernó el silencio pero después resonaron sutiles cuchicheos de parte de Otabek y Yuuri, apenas era audible lo que decían pero tanto Yuri como Phichit al notar que ambos seres asociables convivían, sonrieron.

—«Un hecho es que la Luna está presente simbólicamente en todas las culturas, la creencia de que la Luna afecta nuestro comportamiento, altera nuestro estado anímico u ocasiona sucesos misteriosos...—Después de unos minutos, Seung Gil regresó a la sala leyendo en voz alta el párrafo de un libro color ocre—... es algo que se debe tomar en cuenta. La creencia popular de que en la fase de luna llena tienen lugar cambios fisiológicos en el ser humano, no tiene base científica alguna».—Hizo una breve pausa y observó a Yuri—. ¿Esa es la respuesta que buscabas?

Yuri parpadeó un par de veces mostrando asombro, ¿acaso Seung Gil sabía que...?

—¿La respuesta que busco? —replicó.

Seung enrojeció, quizá de enojo o quizá por vergüenza pero no respondió, en su lugar dio media vuelta, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Yuri por acto reflejo hizo lo mismo, sin despedirse de Otabek se fue en busca de Seung Gil, necesitaba una explicación, la actitud de su compañero era muy extraña.

Recorrió todo el colegio en busca de alguna pista del paradero de Seung Gil, al no encontrarla se dio por vencido pero no regresó a la biblioteca, en su lugar, salió del edificio con la intención de irse a casa.

No sabía qué creer o pensar al respecto, no existía manera o forma alguna de que Seung Gil supiera su secreto y de ser así, entonces Seung Gil sabía que eran destinados.

¿Cómo lo había tomado?

Seguro que muy mal, su relación había cambiado un poco después del incidente, ya no había excusa para que ambos estuvieran molestos con el otro pero tampoco habían estrechado lazos.

Eran simplemente compañeros de clase, un maldito hilo rojo no iba a cambiar ese hecho, no iba a nacer el amor de la nada y cambiarían su actitud por una acaramelada.

Tampoco era como si él...como si él estuviera enamorado en secreto del estudiante prodigio.

—Odio la primavera —suspiró con cansancio al percatarse que los problemas iniciaron por esa estación, por el maldito equinoccio y por la estúpida leyenda del hilo rojo.

Las leyendas eran leyendas por algo, no había un viejo en la Luna ni adolescentes que se transformaran en gato, no existían las historias comunes que se convertían en extraordinarias, no había razón para existieran esas cosas si al final no tendrían explicación.

Quizá todo eso le pasaba por creer que el hilo rojo era un cuento de hadas, quizá era un castigo del viejo de la Luna o quizá...no era nada.

Cruzaba un parque cercano a su casa cuando notó que Seung Gil estaba sentado en una de las bancas del mismo, por un momento la idea de dar media vuelta y tomar otro camino cruzó su mente pero al final se armó de valor.

Quería que todo eso terminara y que mejor que iniciando por confesarle a Seung Gil su secreto, era lo más apropiado.

Lentamente se acercó a Seung y tomó asiento a su lado ganándose una mirada de soslayo del otro. Ambos mantenían la mirada fija al frente, en el lugar donde había una zona de juegos infantiles, Yuri suspiró y recargó por completo su espalda en el banco, observando atentamente el rojizo cielo que indicaba que el sol pronto se ocultaría.

—Yo era el gato de aquella vez —musitó fingiendo desinterés, Seung Gil apenas y se inmutó en mirarle.

—Lo sé —respondió sin ánimo.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó Yuri cerrando los ojos, realmente agradecería que todo eso fuera un sueño.

—Bueno, además de que de vez en cuando maúllas en clase y ronroneas...—musitó sonriendo de lado—...por tus ojos. Aquel minino tenía tus ojos, me fue inevitable no relacionarlos al instante.

—¿Mis ojos?—preguntó Yuri.

Seung asintió, aún con la mirada fija en la zona de juegos.

—Es incómodo admitirlo pero creo que invierto más tiempo observándolos a la distancia que estudiando.

Yuri soltó una sonora carcajada, abrió los ojos y observó a Seung con aire divertido.

—Imposible, todo el día tienes un libro bajo tus...—Seung alzó los hombros—. Oh...ya veo —musitó y lo maldijo internamente ya que seguía sin mirarle.

¿Quién se creía?

Primero confesandole que lo observaba en secreto para después negarse a tan siquiera regalarle una mirada. No era justo.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie.

—Yo también...lo hacía —masculló sin mirarle y comenzó a andar.

Ahora entendía esos viejos dichos de la abuela, «La primavera la sangre altera» o «La estación de las luces también tiene muchas sombras», por años no había entendido su significado pero ahora sabía que aquello sólo una forma de decir que la primavera era una maldita estación donde cosas raras suceden, tanto buenas o malas y sin explicación alguna.

—Yuri —le llamó Seung.

Yuri se detuvo de golpe, cerró los puños en un intento de controlar su enfado y se giró hacia el amante de los perros.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó furioso.

Realmente no le dio tiempo de prever lo que sucedió después, cuando Seung Gil sujetó su mano, lo atrajo hasta él y...

Lo besó.

_«Este hilo rojo del destino, hilo conector que nos une misteriosamente y en forma caprichosa con personas impensadas, describe perfectamente una verdad guardada en los corazones de cada uno de nosotros: la verdad de la existencia de un amor intenso y sumamente real»._


End file.
